<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kulissien edessä by Beelsebutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290932">Kulissien edessä</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt'>Beelsebutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish, Yleislätinää, romantiikkaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tylypahkalaiset olivat vuoroin buuanneet ja vuoroin hurranneet hänelle, mutta niin kauan kuin he jättivät hänet rauhaan lemmenjuomilta, hän oli tyytyväinen.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kulissien edessä</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/gifts">Sisilja</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kirjoitettu 2012 Sisiljan haasteesta: "Harry pakoilee faneja, esim. Romildaa, ja tarvii kulissityttiksen. No, Luna suostuu, koska se näkee (fiksu tyttö) että Harry tykkää siitä oikeasti."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!</p><hr/>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry seisahtui Korpinkynnen torniin johtavan portaikon alle ja tarttui Lunaa kädestä ennen kuin tämä ennätti astumaan alimmalle portaalle.</p><p>"Kuule", Harry aloitti epävarmasti. "Kiitos että tulit juhliin. Minulla oli hauskaa."</p><p>"Oi, niin minullakin!" Luna vastasi vakuuttavan painokkaasti. "Oli hurjan hienoa nähdä oikea vampyyri niin läheltä!"</p><p>Harry naurahti muistaessaan Lunan väittäneen Rymistyiriä vampyyriksi. "Totta."</p><p>Ryhmä vanhempia korpinkynsiä ohitti heidät luoden syrjäsilmäyksiä heidän yhteen liitettyihin käsiinsä, mutta Harry ei irrottanut otettaan. Hänen päänahkaansa kihelmöi.</p><p>"Kuule", Harry aloitti uudelleen. "Mehän sovittiin, että mentäisiin juhliin ystävinä?"</p><p>Luna nyökkäsi.</p><p>"No, tuota, tulin ajatelleeksi, että kun ilta meni näin hyvin, niin miksei me voitaisi jatkaa tätä?" Harry selitti heilauttaen vapaata kättään heidän välillään. "Minua inhottaa, kun tytöt juoksevat perässä. Jos ne luulisivat, että me seurustellaan, ne jättäisivät minut rauhaan."</p><p>"Tarkoitatko, että leikkisin olevani tyttöystäväsi?" Luna kysyi lievästi kiinnostuneella äänellä. Harry räpäytti silmiään.</p><p>"Tuota —"</p><p>"Okei", Luna keskeytti ja puristi Harryn kättä. Hänen kasvoilleen leviävä hymy oli niin kirkas, että hetken ajan Harrya häikäisi.</p><p>"Mutta me kuitenkin oltaisiin vain ystäviä?" Harry varmisti epäröiden.</p><p>"Ystäviä", Luna toisti ja heläytti kevyen naurun. "Pidän siitä."</p><p>"Okei, se on sitten sovittu!" Harry sanoi virnistäen. Hän empi hetken ja painoi sitten nopean ja kevyen suukon Lunan poskelle. "Nähdään huomenna."</p><p>"Nähdään", Luna vastasi ja naurahti jälleen. "Hyvää yötä."</p><p> </p><p>Seuraavien viikkojen ajan suunnitelma toimi kuin unelma. Luna sai kuulla enemmän tai vähemmän kätkettyjä ivahuomautuksia siitä, kuinka hänen oli täytynyt lumota Harry, koska <i>miten kukaan muuten haluaisi seurustella Lööperi Lovekivan kanssa?</i> Mutta Luna välitti niistä yhtä vähän kuin oli koskaan välittänyt toisten mielipiteistä.</p><p>Harrylle puolestaan naurettiin, mutta hän oli liian karaistunut, jotta se olisi vaikuttanut mihinkään. Tylypahkalaiset olivat vuoroin buuanneet ja vuoroin hurranneet hänelle, mutta niin kauan kuin he jättivät hänet rauhaan lemmenjuomilta, hän oli tyytyväinen. Joululomalta palattuaan Harry kuitenkin huomasi, että oli ollut liian optimistinen.</p><p>Hän istui Hermionen kanssa kirjastossa etsimässä tietoa hirnyrkeistä. Ron oli jossain Lavenderin kanssa, mutta Harry ei ollut siitä kovinkaan pahoillaan. Ron oli ehkä hänen paras ystävänsä, mutta Hermionesta oli paljon enemmän apua kirjojen kanssa. He olivat kahlanneet läpi jo hyllymetreittäin pölyisiä niteitä, kun Hermione läjäytti tutkimansa opuksen äänekkäästi kiinni.</p><p>"Miten ne kehtaa!" hän puuskahti ja mulkaisi vihaisesti kulman takaa kurkkivia tyttöjä.</p><p>"Mitä?" Harry havahtui omasta kirjastaan. Hän vilkaisi hyllyn päätyä ja pyöräytti kyllästyneenä silmiään. "Anna olla."</p><p>"Mutta ne <i>tietää</i> Lunasta!" Hermione kuiskasi kiihkeästi. "Eikä ne silti jätä sinua rauhaan!"</p><p>"Ne on alkaneet epäillä, ettei me seurustella oikeasti Lunan kanssa, mutta meillä on suunnitelma", Harry selitti väistäen Hermionen katsetta ja tunsi harmikseen punan kohoavan kasvoilleen.</p><p>"Suunnitelma?" Hermione kysyi kiinnostuneena.</p><p>"Joo, mutta en halua puhua siitä", Harry sanoi vaimeasti. Hermione tuhahti, mutta ei jatkanut aiheesta. Hän jaksoi selailla vielä puolitoista kirjaa kunnes paukautti ne peräjälkeen pöydälle pinoon.</p><p>"Nyt riitti!" hän kajautti ja nousi ylös. "En pysty keskittymään tässä metelissä. Nähdään päivällisellä."</p><p>Harry heilautti kättään ja oli juuri lähdössä viemään tutkimansa kirjan takaisin hyllyyn, kun Luna tanssahteli hänen soppeensa.</p><p>"Hei, Harry", Luna sanoi ja istui Harryn viereen. "Etsitkö vieläkin taustatietoa siihen puhdasvetisen suihkukaivon loitsuun?"</p><p>"Öö, en enää", Harry tunnusti. Hän ei ollut kertonut Lunalle rehtorin antamista yksityistunneista.</p><p>"Hyvä", Luna sanoi hymyillen ja heilutteli jalkojaan tuolin reunan yli. Hän kiinnitti Harryyn läpitunkevan katseensa ja hyräili itsekseen.</p><p>Harry vilkaisi tirskuvaa tyttölaumaa ja käänsi katseensa jälleen Lunaan. Hän nielaisi hermostuneena.</p><p>"Kuule, se meidän suunnitelma", Harry kakisteli ulos. "Ehkä meidän pitäisi nyt —"</p><p>"Hyvä on", Luna myöntyi ja tarttui Harrya kädestä.</p><p>Harry heitti viimeisen hermostuneen katseen nyt hämmentyneeltä vaikuttavaan yleisöönsä ja kumartui sitten Lunan puoleen painaen huulensa tämän huulille.</p><p> </p><p>Se oli oikeastaan mukavaa. Luna maistui aina hyvälle ja kun Harry oppi paremmaksi suutelijaksi, hän nautti siitä entistä enemmän. Ei sillä, että Lunan suuteleminen olisi koskaan ollut vastenmielistä, mutta alussa jännitys oli vienyt suurimman osan sen ilosta. Nyt he alkoivat olla jo erityisen hyviä. Luna tuntui tietävän vaistonvaraisesti, millainen suudelman piti milloinkin olla. Jos Harrylla oli kiire, Lunan huulet tuskin koskivat häntä. Jos hän kaipasi lohdutusta, suudelma oli hidas ja lämmin ja Lunan sormet painuivat hänen niskaansa rauhoittavina.</p><p>Ja jos Harryn ihailijakerho kaipasi muistutusta siitä, ettei Harry ollut vieläkään vapailla markkinoilla, Lunalla oli lääke siihenkin. Sellaisina hetkinä, heidän suudellessa pitkään ja hartaasti, Luna painautui niin tiukasti Harrya vasten, että Harry tuskin muisti kaiken olevan vain kulissia.</p><p> </p><p>Eräänä iltana Luna viipyi Rohkelikon oleskeluhuoneessa miltei nukkumaanmenoaikaan asti. Hän oli juuri kertomassa polveilevaa tarinaa (Harry oli melkein varma että se kertoi kolmesta veljeksestä) lämpimän takkatulen ääressä.</p><p>Harry tutkaili Lunaa hymy huulillaan. Tämän vaaleat hiukset olivat hieman pörrössä, ja hopeaisten silmien katse kiinnittynyt vaihteeksi Roniin. Siitä lähtien, kun Luna oli selostanut Rohkelikon ja Puuskupuhin välisen huispausottelun, Ronin asenne häntä kohtaan oli muuttunut täysin. Ron nauroi edelleenkin Lunan jutuille, mutta teki sen eri tavalla kuin ennen; nyt hän nauroi Lunan kanssa eikä Lunalle. Harry ei puolestaan tuntunut saavan selvää omista tuntemuksistaan. Puolet Lunan jutuista menivät häneltä ohi korvien, mutta aina kun hän seisahtui oikeasti kuuntelemaan, hän hämmästyi, kuinka syvästi Luna välitti milloin mistäkin narskuista.</p><p>"Hyvänen aika, kello on yli yhdeksän!" Hermione havahtui kirjansa äärestä.</p><p>"Minun on parasta lähteä nukkumaan", Luna sanoi rauhallisesti ja nousi ylös venytellen käsiään korkealle päänsä yläpuolelle.</p><p>"Mutta... entä jos Voro saa sinut kiinni?" Ron epäröi.</p><p>Luna ei ennättänyt avata edes suutaan, kun Harry pomppasi ylös ja riensi kohti portaikkoa.</p><p>"Odota tässä!" Harry hihkaisi ennen kuin juoksi hakemaan näkymättömyysviittansa ja Kelmien karttaa.</p><p>Matka oli pitkä, mutta Harrya se ei haitannut. Hän nautti Lunan lämmöstä kylkeään vasten. Kun he olivat edenneet parin käytävän mitan, Harry huomasi silmäkulmastaan, kuinka Luna hymyili joka kerta hänen katseensa osuessa Kelmien karttaan.</p><p>"Minun isäni teki tämän", Harry kuiskasi ja kertoi kartan tarinan heidän kulkiessaan pitkin koleita käytäviä.</p><p>"Professori Lupin oli todella reilu, kun antoi kartan takaisin", Luna sanoi Harryn päästyä kertomuksensa loppuun.</p><p>"Niin oli", Harry myönsi ja pysähtyi. He olivat saapuneet Korpinkynnen torniin johtaville portaille. "Ketään ei näy."</p><p>"Kiitos kun saatoit minut", Luna sanoi hymyillen. Sitten hän kääntyi ja lähti nousemaan portaita ylös.</p><p>Harry tuijotti Lunan perään pohtien kuumeisesti, miksi hänestä tuntui, että hän oli jäänyt jostain paitsi. Sitten hänellä välähti.</p><p>"Eikö me..." Harry aloitti ja puri sitten huultaan harmistuneena.</p><p>"Eikö me mitä?" Luna kysyi olkansa yli.</p><p>"Äh, ei mitään", Harry mutisi nolona ja kääntyi ympäri. "Hyvää yötä vaan."</p><p>Luna laskeutui kuitenkin takaisin Harryn viereen ja tarttui tätä hartiasta. Harry pysähtyi, kääntyi ja jäi odottamaan sydän pamppaillen. Käytävässä oli hämärää, ja lepattava soihdunvalo loi Lunan kasvoille jännittäviä varjoja. Tämän posket rusottivat hieman kylmän ilman tai ehkä jonkin muun vuoksi (Harry toivoi todellakin, että syynä oli se jokin muu).</p><p>"Voidaan me suudella, vaikka täällä ei olekaan ketään katsomassa", Luna sanoi lopulta hymyillen. "Ei minua haittaa."</p><p>"Mutta haluatko sitä?" Harry kysyi huolestuneena kuljettaen käsiään hitaasti ylös ja alas Lunan kylmiä käsivarsia pitkin.</p><p>"Totta kai!" Luna sanoi ja kuulosti yllättyneeltä, että Harry edes epäili asiaa. "Tajusit siis viimeinkin, että pidät minusta enemmän kuin ystävänä?"</p><p>Harry ei vastannut vaan nojautui lähemmäs, huulet hipoen Lunan suupieltä, ja Luna suli suudelmaan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>